


Daydream

by TheBlackDevil



Series: Daydream [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDevil/pseuds/TheBlackDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to point this little detail out: It's a little vague, but as the chapter title suggests, the Reader feels like she shouldn't be comparing herself to Linda when it comes to who should be with Near. Her reasons will be further explained soon, and a quick note to readers and myself - I may be implementing some astrology in future chapters!</p><p>On a side note, I know Death Note is a relatively old anime (not necessarily dying), but I'm going to try my best to bring it back to life. I don't, DO NOT, ship Near and Linda, but I love making Jealous!Reader series and I haven't seen many floating out there for Death Note, let alone Near, so let's start a new revelation (Haha, see what I did there?? ;P) But I'll stop rambling here. I hope you guys enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Incomparable

“Near, why don’t you come outside and play with us today?” the familiar invitation reached your ears. Glancing back, you spotted the friendly russet leaning over a hunched body, who was currently piecing together a puzzle. “You’ve solved this puzzle numerous times before. Surely, you must be bored of it?”

“No,” was the reply, “Thank you, Linda.”

You watched as the smaller girl pulled her lower lip out in a pout, but she didn’t bother him further.

“Alright,” she shrugged, “but just so you know, my invitation always stands open.” And with that, she scurried outside after her two waiting companions. One of them mumbled something about her giving up already while the other snickered, indirectly teasing her about her crush on the white-haired prodigy. That earned him a smack and a corresponding: “Ouch!” but that didn’t compare to how you felt at the moment.

There were not many females residing at Wammy’s house; in fact, now that it crossed your mind, there were only a handful of girls, and that included both you and Linda. However, you and Linda were the only girls known to harbor feelings for the boy she’d been previously addressing and that boy was none other than Nate River, or, as he preferred to be called: Near.

“Hey, [Name]!” The call of your name broke you away from your thoughts, and you blinked, the image of Near blurring and being replaced by the one who was actually standing in front of you. A toothy grin was flashed in your direction, and the slight tilt of said person’s head made your heart lurch.

“Are you daydreaming again? C’mon, let’s play before recess is over!”

You stared at the fingers encircling your wrist, wondering how you could act so selfish towards a girl who had treated you with nothing but kindness, and who, more than anyone else, deserved to have that special someone near her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point this little detail out: It's a little vague, but as the chapter title suggests, the Reader feels like she shouldn't be comparing herself to Linda when it comes to who should be with Near. Her reasons will be further explained soon, and a quick note to readers and myself - I may be implementing some astrology in future chapters!
> 
> On a side note, I know Death Note is a relatively old anime (not necessarily dying), but I'm going to try my best to bring it back to life. I don't, DO NOT, ship Near and Linda, but I love making Jealous!Reader series and I haven't seen many floating out there for Death Note, let alone Near, so let's start a new revelation (Haha, see what I did there?? ;P) But I'll stop rambling here. I hope you guys enjoy! :)


	2. Portraits

“[Name]! Come here! I want to show you something!” Linda calls to you, and you set down your coloring pencil to pad over to where she was currently seated.

“Do you like it?” she held up her prized sketchbook, revealing a simple (but surprisingly accurate) portrait of you. 

You smiled.

“That’s amazing, Linda!” you praised, “I can’t believe you’re already this good – in fact, I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to draw any better!”

She beamed at your compliment, eyes glowing. “Aww, thanks, [Name]! You’re too sweet!” She dropped the notebook to envelop you in a hug, but when she did, the page flipped. You froze, and she noticed.

“Eh? What’s the matter, [Name]?” she asked curiously, releasing you and looking at the spot where your eyes seemed to be concentrated. Her own eyes widened when she saw what you were so fixated on and quickly scrambles in front of you as if it weren’t too late to block the image from your view.

“[N-Name], it’s not what you think…!” she stammers, flipping the pages so that it rested on a blank one.

“Was that,” you forced yourself to sound as curious as possible, “Near?”

Her face flushed red. 

“Y-yes?”

Gently, you pried the sketchbook from her fingers and turn the pages so that it is back on the drawing of Near. Every little detail is captured, from where the end of his snowy strands curled to the sharp downward turn of his mouth. Even looking into the depths of his eyes in the portrait made you feel as though were staring into the orbs of the real Near. 

Simply put, it left you suffocating, in more ways than one.

“Linda?”

“Y-yes, [Name]?”

You delicately placed the book back into her palms, curling her fingers over them. 

“Have you ever thought about becoming an artist?” 

Her grin was face-splitting, so much that she failed to realize that the smile you offered her this time was anything but genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thoughts get left out in the process of writing, so I’ll jot down some notes on what I intended to put in this chapter. First, the Reader was also sketching a picture of Near prior to Linda calling her over. (Let’s pretend they’re both in an art class at the time this chapter takes place.) Reader’s never really cared that Linda was a better artist than her –in fact, she’s proud of having such a talented friend- but after seeing that detailed drawing of Near (with color, refined details, and all) as opposed to a mere sketch of herself, Reader confirms Linda’s true feelings for Near.
> 
> Second, notice that the Reader smiles two times in this chapter. The first time, after she praises Linda, is a sincere smile. The second time, towards the end, was forced. Not so much because she’s jealous of Linda’s talent; rather, she’s jealous that Linda loves Near. But notice how she curled Linda’s fingers over the picture of Near? She’s willing to give up her happiness for her friend’s happiness. Poor Reader! :(


End file.
